tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rider (Mad Baron - Roman von Ungern-Sternberg)
Rider, Servant Title: The Mad Baron of Urga, true name Roman von Ungern Sternberg is a character in the singularity The Mad Baron. Sternberg also qualifies for the classes of Saber, Archer, and Berserker. Profile True Name Roman von Ungern-Sternberg was an Austrian-born nobleman who spent much his life in Russia, who served with the Russian Army in World War I, and subsequently served with the anti-Bolshevik “Whites” during the Russian Civil War. Ungern was a reactionary monarchist who believed that the absolute monarchy of the tsar was the only legitimate form of government for Russia. After the communist take over during the Russian Revolution of 1917, Ungern led a force of cavalry made up of pro-tsarist Russians, Cossacks, Mongols, and other Central Asian “horse peoples” known as the Asiatic Volunteer Cavalry, holding a part of Siberia where he gained a reputation for both brutality towards his enemies, as well as his dabbling in occultism. This reputation earned him the nickname “The Mad Baron”. Some Mongolian soldiers under his command even believed he was the reincarnation of Genghis Khan or even the mortal incarnation of their war god, Jamarsan. After the Soviets force Ungern out Siberia in 1920, he retreated south to Mongolia, where his forces won several victories against both the Chinese and the Mongolian communists and take control for the Mongolian capital of Urga (present-day Ulanbataar) and announced his intentions to restore both the Russian Empire and the Mongol Empire as it existed under Genghis Khan. In 1921, the Soviets invaded Mongolia intended to eliminate the threat of Ungern and support the Mongolian Reds. Ungern attempted to counterattack, but was defeated in multiple battles, his cavalry proving no match for the machine guns, artillery, armored vehicles, and aircraft used by the Soviets. After he attempted to lead them in a retreat across the Gobi Desert, Ungern’s men mutinied and handed him over to the Soviets who had him executed a month later. Appearance In terms of his initial appearance, Ungern's servant form at least vaguely resembles how he appeared in life, as a black-haired, bearded Caucasian man in an Imperial Russian Uniform of the era of the First World War. He is armed with a Mosin-Nagant carbine and a Cossack saber or shashka. He is often seen on the back of a brown-colored Mongolian horse When summoning his Noble Phantasm, he transforms into the image of the Mongolian war god Jamarsan, a large, heavily muscular red-skinned male figure clad in a shirt of mail armor, and armed with a pair of Mongolian sabers, one in each hand. Personality Role Singularity: The Mad Baron Roman von Ungern-Sternberg is the instigator and main antagonist of the Singularity the Mad Baron, his dabbling in occultism causing him to gain control of several servants, as well as gaining the power of his servant form as a Living Hero, which he uses as weapons against the Soviet Union in his quest to restore the Russian and Mongol Empires. After scoring several victories, the Soviets manage to summon their own servants to counter Sternberg's and launch a counter attack against Sternberg's forces between Ulan-Ude and Irkutsk. At this point, Chaldea intervenes, and the player may choose to fight attack either Sternberg or the Soviet servants first, gaining control of some servants in the process. Either Sternberg or Vladimir Lenin, who is similarly empowered with the powers of his servant form serve as the final boss of the singularity. Abilities *Riding (Rider Only) (C+) *Mad Enhancement (B, Berserker only) *Blood-Soaked Recklessness (C, A as Berserker): Ungern-Sternberg was known for audacious, but at times reckless attacks, such as leading cavalry charges into hails of machine gun fire. His audaciousness may have won him some battles, but proved his undoing against better-armed Soviet forces. Essentially a weaker version of Mad Enhancement- increases strength at the expense of sanity that Ungern can use even when not a Berserker- acts as a boost to his Mad Enhancement as when summoned as a Berserker. *Combat Maneuver: Horse (B, A as Rider): A mastery of combat maneuvers on horseback *Divine Metamorphosis ©: essentially a male equivalent to Tamamo and Kiara’s “Goddess Metamorphoshis”, the transformation into a divine spirit, albeit a weaker form of one- essentially associated with Ungern’s Noble Phantasm *Howl of the War God ©: Essentially a weaker version of the same skill possessed by Pentesilea, only calling upon Jamarsan instead of Ares. Essentially allows Ungern to give a shout that empowers allies as though they were led by a god of war themselves, and causes enemies to tremble in fear. Marksmanship (B): Ungern was an accomplished soldier, and trained in aiming a rifle on horseback. Military Tactics ©: Ungern won several victories using clever military tactics, but he was also prone to suicidal charges, which lowers his overall score. Sadistic Constitution (A): Increase aggression in battle, but also causes the user to become more reckless and reduces their defensive abilities Personal Skills Noble Phantasm Jamarsan: Wearer of the Mail Shirt *Type: Transformation *Rank: A Roman von Ungern was believed by the Mongolians to be the human incarnation of Jamarsan, the Mongol god of war. Because of this, Ungern can transform into the form Jamarsan, the red-skinned, three eyed god of war, clad in a shirt of mail, of Mongolian Buddhism. In this form, Ungarn can only use his sabre, but his strength and durability increase massively, though still paling in comparison to a true Divine Spirit. Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Russian Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:German Heroic Spirits Category:SPARTAN 119